Retrato
by sonrais777
Summary: Perdido y confundido, vaga buscando a alguien que pueda decirle qué hace en ese lugar. Sin saber que sus pasos marcan a un solo destino, a una sola persona que permanece en ese cuadro.


**Hola a todos! He aquí un one-shot de esta pareja que adoro con el alma. Y que estuve tratando de armar desde que vi la imagen que están viendo en esta historia. Gracias a todos de corazón por pasarse a leer y espero que donde quieran que estén les esté yendo bien.**

 **Una cosa, alguien me dijo que mi trabajo ha decaído y que por eso no tengo reviews, bueno, a esa querida persona debo decirle, ¿Y? Porque me divierte escribir estas historias y las escribo por mi mayormente. Como sea agradezco a esa persona por su preocupación pero que no es necesaria. XD**

 **En fin, agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc por tan genial historia, esperamos ver pronto el siguiente capítulo y sin más que decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…

Retrato.

Capítulo único.

Al abrir los ojos estaba en el pasillo de un enorme palacio. ¿Qué era ese lugar? O mejor dicho, ¿dónde estaba?

Apoyó sus manos en el suelo pero al hacerlo su mano derecha tomó algo, un antifaz negro. Extrañado por el accesorio lo guardó y caminó por el lugar hasta encontrar encima de un mueble un candelabro doble. Lo encendió con una cerilla que estaba en la mesa y el oscuro pasillo se iluminó.

Una imagen llegó a su cabeza, tan rápida que apenas y pudo ver a una joven de blanca piel y cabello oscuro acostada en su cama y sonriéndole.

Sacudió la cabeza recuperándose, confundido por esa extraña visión. Debía de salir de allí.

Tenía que admitir que en otra ocasión estaría fascinado por el hermoso y extraño lugar, pero su cabeza todavía daba vueltas acerca de lo que fuera le hubiera pasado. El joven pasó su mano por su siempre bien peinada cabellera rubia, observando algo en aquellos oscuros pasillos que le diese la respuesta que buscaba.

Y fue que lo vio.

Por la ventana, pudo ver del otro de aquel palacio una especie de luz moverse por el pasillo.

Fue a ella esperando ver a alguien, preparado para saber el por qué lo tenían allí. Si aquello era cosa de su padre nuevamente esta vez le diría más de una palabra a su progenitor.

Pero no encontró nada.

Al llegar a ese punto no había nadie, ni un alma, ni un ruido. Estaba solo. Desilusionado se giró en sus propios pasos, y de repente un suave susurró se dejó oír en uno de los pasillos. Iluminó el pasillo con el candelabro pero parecía que en el fondo la oscuridad se tragaba la suave luz impidiéndole ver más allá de su mano extendida.

De nuevo esa suave voz se escuchó como una melodía perdida en aquella oscuridad.

-¿Hola? ¿Quién está allí?

No hubo respuesta. Así que decidido se adentró al pasillo.

Esperó que se produjese de nuevo aquel sonido… no ocurrió. Al girarse a su espalda el pasillo estaba tan oscuro que no podía ver su camino, como si la oscuridad se hubiese convertido en su compañera desde que se adentró allí. Recordando cuando llamaba a su madre, que en paz descansaba, venía a él en medio de la noche ante cualquier pesadilla o sombra extraña en su habitación que no le dejaba dormir. Oh, su dulce madre, la muerte no perdonaba siquiera el alma más pura, era triste pero cierto.

Y al fin llegó al final del pasillo. Un camino cerrado. Solo habiendo en aquella larga y enorme cuadro que abarcaba esa pared. Elevó el candelabro para ver mejor el cuadro, era un retrato en tamaño real, pero lejos de mostrar a las damas o caballeros de sociedad con exagerada pompa, estaba una hermosa joven de bello cabello oscuro como la medianoche, con un bonito vestido rojo, guantes de encaje negro y con un antifaz tan rojo como el vestido ocultando unos ojos tan hermosos y azules que parecían brillar con la luz de las velas.

Permaneció embelesado ante la visión de la joven del cuadro que parecía observarlo fijamente. Otra fuerte punzada en su cabeza provoca que por un momento vea a esa joven frente a él, riendo y tomando su mano para un baile. Se inclinó de dolor y se tomó la cabeza con la mano libre.

-… Amor.

Se giró tan rápido como pudo provocando que las flamas bailaran sobre las velas, buscando quien le había hablado.

-Mi amor…

De nuevo se giró, pero no había nadie en aquel lugar. Solo él, nadie más que él. Volvió a girarse esperando ver por aquella boca de lobo por la que había venido a alguien acercarse a él. Observando hasta que una pequeña mano se posó en su hombro. Se giró con rapidez asustado pero delicadamente unas manos tomaron su rostro. Era ella, la mujer del retrato que lo miraba fijamente sin pronunciar palabra, sus manos y parte de su cuerpo estaba inclinada hacia él, fuera del cuadro.

-Mi amor… ¿por qué has vuelto a salir del cuadro?

Al fin reaccionó, y tomó las manos de su amada besándolas con devoción.

-Lo siento.- dijo él mirándola arrepentido por haberla hecho preocupar.- De nuevo lo he olvidado. Pero esta será la última.- dijo mientras se acercaba y besaba sus suaves labios. Aquellos labios que una vez vio llenos de sangre.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo, mi amada princesa. Pronto el destino nos volverá a dar la oportunidad que debió ser, muy, muy pronto…

Una luz iluminó el pasillo, el guardia de seguridad aterrado vio el candelero encendido sobre una mesa, en ese pasillo, debajo del cuadro de aquella pareja con antifaces que parecían observarlo fijamente, mayormente el joven rubio de antifaz negro que abrazaba a la joven desde atrás por la cintura. Y con terror el hombre salió corriendo del pasillo topándose con el cuidador del museo.

-Señor Holland, ¿qué ocurre?

-¡Otra vez! Ese cuadro va a matarme del susto. ¡Ha pasado de nuevo!

-¿El cuadro de los enamorados?

-¡Ese! Cu-Cuando pasé por el pasillo faltaba el hombre del cuadro, luego escuche ruidos en el pasillo y fue que vi una luz que caminé y-y vi un candelabro, ese que usted estaba buscando hoy, a lado del cuadro.

-Tranquilo hombre, vamos a tomar algo, ¿qué tal un chocolate caliente? Solo con cuidado para no despertar a mi hijo.

-Voy a renunciar… lo siento, mis nervios están acabados. Lo siento señor Kubdel.

-No importa. Tranquilo. Ya te compensaremos por los días trabajados…

Muchos años después…

-Wow, es admirable.- dijo Allegra al ver el enorme cuadro que era la atracción principal del museo. El señor Kubdel vio a los compañeros de clase de su hija con una sonrisa.

-Este es uno de nuestros cuadros más importante, "El retrato de los dos amantes". Según cuenta la historia, el joven era un noble familiar del rey de Francia, que se enamoró de una costurera la cual trabajaba con la familia real. Su amor fue mal visto pero el joven noble invitó a la chica a la fiesta de cumpleaños para presentarla como su prometida. Una fiesta de máscaras.- mientras narraba la historia Claudia le pegaba un papel a Bridgette en la espalda pero Félix, rodando los ojos, le quitó el papel a la chica que no se dio cuenta de nada al estar escuchando la historia.- Pero en la fiesta, una joven, hija de un duque, que estaba enamorada del joven, asesinó a la costurera enfrente de todo el mundo disparándole en el corazón y provocando su muerte en los brazos de su amado. Cuentan que aquella joven fue castigada, pero nunca dicen cómo. Al pasar el tiempo, el joven noble había mandado a pintar a su amada con el mejor pintor de la época, pero pidió que la pintase con el antifaz porque según cuentan solo él deseaba conocer su rostro tras la máscara. Y después de múltiples intentos al fin el cuadro quedó hecho, pero un día después de que el cuadro se hubiese terminado las sirvientas encontraron el cuerpo del joven muerto en su cama con el antifaz que usó esa noche en su mano, y al ver cuadro llamaron al padre del joven y al artista que enloqueció al verlo ya que juró nunca haber pintado al joven noble junto a ella, solo a la joven costurera, los dos vistiendo las mismas ropas y máscaras que tenían en aquel día fatídico en que la muerte los separó.

Claude levantó la mano cuando el relato termina.

-¿Es cierto que el cuadro está maldito?- el señor Kubdel rió.

-Oh, bueno, tiene muchas historias, como que la pareja se les ve en diferentes posiciones o que salen del cuadro a vagar por los pasillos del museo.- dijo con cierta voz tenebrosa para luego reírse.- Obviamente son solo cuentos. Pero hay una leyenda que dice que la pareja espera el día para poder renacer y al fin estar juntos. Y ahora vamos a seguir con la exhibición por aquí.- todos siguieron al señor Kubdel, bueno, casi todos. Bridgette se había quedado observando fijamente ese cuadro con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

-Oye…- Félix la llamó con cierto fastidio.- Te volverás a quedar atrás. ¿Qué tanto ves ese cuadro?

-Nada, es solo que… aunque la historia es algo triste espero que los dos amantes se vuelvan a encontrar. No solo en la muerte.- Félix frunció el ceño y se dio un masaje en el puente de la nariz mostrando su impaciencia.

-Es solo una tonta leyenda. Vamos.

-En realidad Alix le dijo a Nathaniel algo relacionado con este cuadro. ¿Sabías que este cuadro es una copia y el original lo tienen en la bodega del sótano?- Félix arqueó una ceja, ocultando su repentino interés.

-¿Y eso por qué?- ella miró a todos lados y se acercó a él con cierto aire de secretismo.

-Porque hace muchos años…- Félix se acercó un poco odiando esa curiosidad felina innata en él.- El cuadro original se quedó…

-¡Chicos!- gritó Allan a unos metros de ellos.- La maestra los regañará si los ve atrás, vamos.

-¡Claro! Vamos Félix y siento haberte retrasado.

La joven se adelantó dejando a Félix en su sitio un momento y gruñendo a lo bajo por la interrupción. No le preguntaría a Bridgette qué iba a decirle, ¡por supuesto que no! Eso le daría una excusa para que se le pegara como chicle pero… ¡Rayos! La curiosidad era demasiado tentadora. Ya le preguntaría después de la forma más disimulada posible sobre la obra original. El retrato que hace muchos años estaba guardado en el sótano del museo del Louvre completamente vacío…

….

 **Y… espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer, dejen review, un café helado a la escritora, nada de tomatazos, y sin nada más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


End file.
